


Entirely at your Mercy

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted to watch porn on Sam's laptop despite everything what he was told. Sam punishes him after he shows Dean what's in store for him for disobeying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entirely at your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sam dominating Dean, not letting him come and torturing his cock and balls.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Sorry, cbt isn't my thing. But the rest was a delight. I should also warn that I haven't mentioned any kind of safewording in this story but this is a established relationship for a reason. Let's assume Sam would stop if Dean asks him to.

Dean met Sam's cold stare and swallowed with anticipation. His little brother was pissed for sure and this time he wouldn't be able to sweet talk himself out of trouble.

"Look, Sammy, I...," Dean started, but Sam cut him off pretty quickly.

"Don't dare to tell you, you're sorry," his brother hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told you not to use my laptop to watch porn. You still went and did it without asking for permission. Now I've a virus and hours of research are lost."

"It was a mistake," Dean admitted. "I should've asked first."

Sam stepped closer to Dean, grabbing his chin to pull him closer.

"These are just empty words," Sam hissed. "It's time to ensure you aren't going to do it again next week."

Before Dean could utter a word of protest, he was pressed down on the bed and in the next second he found his hands tied to the frame with a pair of handcuffs.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked, slightly worried.

Sam could extract revenge quite viciously when he wanted and sometimes the sex got a bit rough but until now, the two had never been combined. Dean couldn't deny the spark of arousal when Sam watched him unrelenting as he put the laptop in front of Dean. The screen still flickered with the website he had visited last.

"That's not the video I wanted to see," Dean complained after he had read the title.

In fact, it made him a bit nervous. My slaves punishment wasn't exactly encouraging. Especially since Dean spotted two men instead of the busty women he originally had wanted to watch.

"I don't care. You're going to watch it until I'm finished," Sam announced jovial and enlarged the video to full screen. 

Two sweaty men greeted Dean. In far better quality then he was used to. The opening credits faded and gave way to what looked like a dungeon. When Dean tried to look away, Sam smirked.

"Ah, I don't think so," he said pulled out his headphones to place them over his brother's ears. "These will make sure, you actually keep your eyes on the screen. And don't think I won't notice if you dare to close your eyes."

After his last warning Sam made himself comfortable with his books. He needed to write down the marked passages again after Dean had deleted his carefully crafted article on accident. A look in Dean's direction showed him his brother shifting around, uncomfortable in his jeans.

His cock had started to stir in his pants as soon as Sam slapped the handcuffs on him but when the dom in the video hoisted his slaves legs up and tied them to the armrests, exposing his naked ass to the viewer, a groan escaped Dean. Trying to avert his gaze was useless, because his eyes were glued to the screen. You couldn't actually see the face of the dom, only his voice reached Dean's ears, impossibly close through the headphones.

_"Look at you. You're the perfect little slave for. Your hole his already wet. I bet its going to swallow my fingers like their are nothing."_

Dean's cock twitched in his pants while he fought against the cuffs tying his hands to the metal frame of the bed. He burned to get rid of his jeans or at least open the belt. Instead he had to watch as the camera zoomed in, showing him a whole glistening with sweat and thick finger prodding at the entrance.

Immediately Dean's gaze traveled across the room, to Sam's equally long fingers currently running over a page. He let out a whine at the thought how it would feel if Sam did to him what the dom let his slave experience.

His breath grew shorter as the story proceeded. Dean's ears were filled with moans, whines and pleas as the dom opened his slaves ass further. First with his fingers, the legs were spread wide for the viewer and Dean mourned the fact his pants restricted his movement. Soon the slave rocked back on his master fingers but before he could come, the scene changed. Dean blinked when the dom released the slave from his chair, only to bend him over a table, tying him down again.

The cry sounded through Dean's head when the paddle hit the naked ass for the first time.

_"More master. Please punish me," the slaved begged. "I've been bad, please spank my hungry hole."_

Dean repeated the words aloud without being aware of it. Only roughly thirty minutes into the story, Dean realized how trapped he truly was. The dom had just relented and started to fuck his slave earnestly. The entire time the slave thanked his master for his kindness, crying when he rode through his orgasm. hole." 

His own cock was still untouched by the time the screen went blank again. He barely noticed that the headphones were taken from him. Only when the shadow of Sam's hug frame fell on him, Dean lifted his head.

"Please, Sammy," he begged, his voice hoarse.

"Please what?" Sam asked in a gentle voice, almost daring Dean to say the wrong thing.

"Punish me," his big brother croaked. "Please punish me. I made a mistake."

Sam smiled, sat down on the bed and freed Dean's swollen cock from his boxers. It was flushed red, desperately leaking precome and Sam refused to pay attention to it.

"Good answer," Sam praised and threw Dean's jeans away. "I see you have learned something in the last hour."

His fingers traveled up the thighs and met damp cotton. He heard his brother gasped when he pressed against the boxers into Dean's hole, soaking the spot instantly.

"S-Sam...," Dean's breath stuttered, hating the cuffs even more than a minute before.

"The position isn't ideal. I guess I should move you a bit before we continue," Sam said. Quickly shooting Dean a look, he inquired, "Can I trust you not to move if I tell you to do so? Can I remove the handcuffs without risking that you're not going to touch yourself when I'm not watching you like a hawk."

"Yes, Sam," Dean answered weakly.

Leaning closer Sam's lips brushed against his brother's neck.

"Didn't let you watch the video just to heat things up a bit. Can you not guess how you're going address me in the future?"

For a few moments Dean struggled to come up with an answer, yet in the end he yielded to his desire to come. His brother was patient as hell and his own head still filled with the slaves begging and the dom's commands.

"Yes, master. I'm not gonna touch myself. Please undo the handcuffs," Dean repeated the words in defeat and sighed in relief when Sam pulled out a key from his pockets.

"Lie down on the bed," Sam commands. "Don't move. I'll be back in the moment."

A tremble went through Dean as he laid down on the bed. With his back pressed against the cool sheets, felt like mercy for a second. Unfortunately Dean didn't know what to with his hands. They itched downwards.

"No!" Sam's voice made Dean jolt in surprise and his brother's face suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

"I said not to move, Dean." Sam's voice was sharp and made his cock twitch.

"I didn't!" Dean hastily said. "Didn't even got any close to my dick."

Sam answered with a growl. "I hope so, because this is the only warning you get. The next time I'll tie you up again." 

Tweaking a nipple before stroking the head of Dean's cock with his thumb, Sam added, "Never forget you're at my mercy now."

Dean couldn't help but nod, not being able to voice the of course that is waiting on the tip of his tongue. Since he had no idea what to expect from Sam, Dean fought to keep still as hands touch his body. Large hands wrapped themselves around his ankles and Dean felt how Sam pushed his legs against his chest. He trembled under the strain and Sam's knowing gaze when he parted Dean's thighs further.

"It started like this, didn't it?" Sam asked. "The first scene of the porno. The master had the slave strapped to a chair since he couldn't hold his legs up alone. What about you, Dean? Think you could do it?"

Thinking back to the pale flesh trapped by leather bindings, Dean swallowed hard. It had looked good when the slave trashed against them, completely at his masters mercy. But he didn't want the handcuffs back, so he decided to answer.

"I think so," Dean said.

A moment later he received a slap and he couldn't escape the burn since his brother still held him tight.

"This was not the correct answer, Dean," Sam rumbled. "We established that you will address me with Yes, Master or No, Master. Answer my questions accordingly."

"Yes, master. I'll do as you say" Dean whimpered. More quietly, a plea followed after that. "Please give my instructions."

"That's better," Sam said and caressed that part of the flesh, he slapped earlier. "Now use you hands to keep your legs in the air. I want them spread wide. Otherwise how else I get access to your ass."

Sam waited until Dean took his calves into his hands before he let go. His brother moaned simply by the way Sam inspected him, legs spread and the tight ass on display for him. Silence stretched between them, the only sound coming from Sam's fingers as they drummed a beat on Dean's heated flesh.

"Sa-...Master," came the whine after a short while.

Since Dean had corrected himself, Sam journeyed towards the channel between the ass cheeks. Pulling them apart, he admired the little hole, already damp from sweat. Pushing a finger inside was easy enough and Sam's worry vanished when Dean's flesh swallowed the intrusion with enthusiasm.

"Oh...oh god, fuck," Dean groaned under Sam's movements.

That his little brother stared him down, his body still except for the fingers pressing into his hole, turned him on even more. Not to mention the humiliation position he's in. Thanks to the video before Dean is aware how sluttly he must look right now. Open, waiting for his brother to thrust inside him.

"Could you, ... can you, ... it isn't enough, Sam?" Dean was babbling, words tumbled out of his mouth unfiltered since his brother hadn't answered yet.

Only his name got a reaction out of him. 

"We're aren't finished yet, Dean," Sam told him. "And quiet frankly I'm a bit disappointed that you can't control your mouth. You failed to address me as your master again, I think it's time to do something about it."

Dean intended to protest but as soon as he opened his mouth, Sam pushed an object past his lips.

"Hmkh," he moaned, the sound muffled by the object firmly lodged in his mouth.

Sam only smiled.

"It's your own fault, Dean. I told you to do what I say. It's the core of the whole problem, isn't it? Since you failed again, it's best I teach you the consequences."

The first hit landed on his ass and Dean bucked in surprise. Moaning around the gag, he nearly dropped his legs when Sam did again and again. Minutes past while Sam spanked his brother until his ass shone red, the body beneath him trembling with pleasure.

Sam stopped, glanced at Dean's empty twitching hole and asked, "Can you hold your legs a while longer?"

When Dean shook his head adjusting his grip as his hands began to slip again, Sam let out a faked disappointed sigh. Taking Dean's hands into his owns, he waited until his brother's legs hit the bed until he announced, "Too bad. I wanted to fuck you like this. Now I've to think of something else."

Dean cried out behind the gag. Since obviously tried to say something, Sam pulled out the plug he had pushed into his brother's mouth earlier. When red swollen lips released the toy with a small 'pop', Dean stared at it with wide eyes. He clearly hadn't noticed what kind of object Sam had used to gag him.

But the toy was quickly slipped from Dean's mind as he became aware of his straining cock again. While Sam had spanked him, the pain had distracted him from it. Now the urge to come was back with a vengeance but Dean was afraid how Sam would react if he orgasmed right here, right now.

"Please. I'll do anything. Please let me come," he begged instead.

"Anything?" Sam repeated while opening his own pants. The power of the movement wasn't lost to Dean, when Sam's large cock sprung free.

"Yes, master. Anything," Dean said, craving more of the treatment.

Sam hummed while made his desicion.

"If I fuck you now, hard enough to make you come untouched, you will not complain when I punish you for your transgresses later."

Nodding weakly, not knowing what he got himself into, Dean answered, "Yes, master."

After that Dean found himself in his knees, his face pressed into the cushions while Sam held his high into the air. He pressed the head of his cock against Dean's hole, entering his brother with quiet determination despite the resistance he met at first. Dean clenched around the cock impaling him, trapped in a position in which it felt larger than usual.

"Please, master," he said, declaring his desire to come. "Please fuck me."

Sam moved his hips in small circling thrusts. Sam dug his fingers firmly into Dean's hips, making true of his promise not to touch his cock.

Lowering his voice to a whispered command, Sam said, "You're so ungrateful. I interrupt your punishment, give in to your pleas and you don't even think of thanking me."

After that he quickened his pace, pushing Dean's further into the sheets, his quiet begging mostly muffled.

Still, Sam noticed the string of "Thank you, Thank you, master," leaving Dean's mouth.

When Dean finally came, hard and with a wailing sob, Sam leaned forward. Whispering in his ear, he told him, "Good boy."

Dean rocked back on Sam's cock long after that, not caring that his little brother fucked him into the ruined sheets until he found his own release. Sam pulled out after a few minutes and tucking his cock pack into the pants he hadn't even bothered to take off.


End file.
